Out of Control
by edwardbella15
Summary: Bella and Edward go for a pinic in the woods......


_Hey guys how's it going sorry I haven't written or update soon. My family was going though some tough times. First my mom got robbed at her job at gunpoint. Then when she and the other employee and their boss watch the tape. She saw that the one of the dudes were screaming at the other to shot her in the face. Thankful my mom is ok but in shock. _

_Second my grandfather is getting worse he fell two days ago trying to get up. But one happy thing happened I final got my permit on the second try. So I'm a little happier. _

_But hey I don't need to trouble you with my problems so I thought of a new story. It is with Bella and Edward. They are going on a picnic in the woods, things get a out of control and ………._

_Out of Control_

_BPOV_

_**Edward had called me from work and told me dress in a summer dress. He said he had a surprise for me. I tried to get him to tell me but he wouldn't say anything. So I went to our closest and looked for a summer dress. I was about to give up when something I missed caught my eye.**_

_**There it was the perfect summer dress it was a royal blue knit sundress. (Sorry to interrupt, the picture of the dress is on my profile if you want picture of it).**__ It was perfect and Edward always said I looked good in blue. I put my hair up in a ponytail. By the time I was done Edward was coming though the front door from work._

_He was setting his briefcase down and was talking to me while his back was turned._

"_Rough day to day. I had to represent someone who was charge with the present of crack on his body, while on……parole" He had turned around when he was about to finish up with sentence and had trouble finishing the sentence. _

"_Bella, you look amazing" He said._

"_Thank You, Mr. Cullen" I told warmly. _

_One Hour Later_

"_Edward where are we going" I whined, but just as the words left my mouth. We stopped in a meadow that so breath taking. Edward laid down the blanket int eh middle of the meadow._

"_Come join, my Bella" he said calmly. I moved toward him and sat down we ate and then clear the blanket and we laid down on top of it just look at the sky._

_Then all of a sudden he was on top of me. I could see the lust in his eyes and I felt myself grow wet._

_**EPOV**_

_I was thinking of ripping her clothes off and feasting on her lovely body but she didn't bring extra clothes so he couldn't. I took her hand in one mine and put the above her head._

_I felt her lift her hips, grinding them against his. He put her mouth on her, opening her lusty lips open and put my tongue in her mouth, so I could taste her with slow, deep strokes._

_I lifted her so he could take off her dress. I took her bra off with the dress. I had taken my shirt off so that her could fell her hot breasts against my chest. I peeled down her underwear and I inserted my hands between her knees so I could coax her thighs. I took off my pants and underwear. He smelled the delicious dampness of her sex. I reach down and let my hand run over it I heard the moan that left her lips. _

"_Oh Edward, more please" she moaned. I moved her legs apart and guided my cock into her. _

_She felt so tight, hot and she meltingly sweet against the dryness of his cock. It had been a week since they last had sex. I didn't want to go to fast and cum so soon. I thrusted myself in her so I now fully sheathed in her. I looked at her and then I pulled out and then thrusted back in a angle to give her more pleasure._

"_More Edward, faster, faster" she moaned. I moved my hand down her body in till it came to rest on her sex. My hand cupped her. Liquid was dripping on my hand I removed and worked my way up her body. My tongue followed the trail I left behind. She thrusted her hip upward to create more fiction. I removed my cock from her. I heard gasp in as it slide out. In place of my cock I put two of my fingers inside of her. And stoked her and the with my fingers still in her I thrusted my cock back in her. She arched her back in pleasure. I lifted her leg so it rested on my shoulder and I penetrated deeper inside of her._

_I looked down to see eyelids slowly open and she ached her back after she did that I was inside her fully now. I kept thrusting in and out of her. I pulled out in till only the head of my cock was in her then I thrusted into her toughly and I hit her clit. I picked up the pace and she was moving her hips in time to met mine. I felt her shudder under me. I pulled my fingers out and brought them to her lips. She sucked on them greedily. Then I shudder I cummed inside her I rolled over with my cock in her and she looked at me and said _

"_I love you" I smiled and tucked her head under my chin and we both fell asleep._

_**Did you like it? Was it good? If so please tell me. I don't care if the flames or anything but please review and please check out my other stories like Girls Night with Alice and Bella or Boys Night with the paring of Jasper and Bella and Edward and Alice. If you like the House of Night Series I also have a story with Stark and Zoey so please check them out. And please review please review please review **_

_**Thank you**_

_**edwardbella15**_


End file.
